


Mission gone wrong

by MedeaV



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Gone Wrong, Swearing, broken doors, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: She was thrumming with anger at herself, and Bucky got it, he really did. She was so angry she couldn’t even get the damn key into the damn lock. If only they had been faster. More attentive. Better. But they weren’t.





	

They both hated fucking up.

Then again, who didn’t. But for others, there were no  _ lives  _ depending on that. Actual human lives, that they were inclined to protect. That they had dedicated their lives to protecting.

However, in a hostage situation, things never went smoothly. And today, they went so unsmoothly (or they fucked up so badly) that one of the hostages was killed. Not that they had not tried to protect him. Bucky would have gotten shot as well if Natasha hadn’t dragged him down with her. But they were mostly unharmed, and one of the hostages was dead.

“Can’t believe we fucked up,” Natasha muttered, fingers shaking angrily as she tried to push her key into the lock. “Like fucking amateurs-”

She was thrumming with anger at herself, and Bucky got it, he really did. She was so angry she couldn’t even get the damn key into the damn lock. If only they had been faster. More attentive. Better. But they weren’t.

Nat groaned in frustration as the key slipped through her fingers and landed on the doormat. “Fucking amateurs-”

He grabbed her wrist before she could bow down to pick the key up. She looked infuriated. Well, she was. He was, too. Just as much.

Bucky shoved her against the still closed door and she started banging her fist against his metal shoulder. “I can’t believe we let him die,” he whispered before leaning in to bite her neck.

Natasha groaned and grabbed his head to pull him closer. “We fucked up, that’s what we did. That’s what we fucking did.” She tugged at his hair until she could claim his lips. “Fucking amateurs-”

“Fucking amateurs,” he repeated, cut off by a moan because her free hand had moved to grip him through his pants.

They were still not in their apartment, though, and Bucky was not too keen on meeting their neighbors right now. Nat was still busy expressing her anger by groping his dick and biting his earlobe. He groaned again before feeling around for the doorknob. When he found it, he just  _ pushed. _

The door swinging open obviously caught Natasha by surprise, or she just didn’t care. Anyway, she tumbled and fell right into the hall, of course dragging him with her until they were both rolling on the floor. “We fucked up so badly-” Bucky started before pressing his lips on hers. “I wouldn’t trust us with anything anymore. Amateurish mistake-”

He was cut off by Nat pushing him around until she was on top of him, her hands running all over him. “Shut up, Barnes, unless you want to tell me how to open this disaster of a jacket.”

He did, pulling on the right straps until she could pull it off easily. Kicking the door with his foot, he flipped them over again so he could pull the zipper of her suit down. “Fucking amateurs.”

Natasha groaned when she felt both of his hands on her breasts. “We’re  _ horrible  _ at our jobs-” She cried out because he was pulling on her hair. “Just shut up and let me fuck you,” he muttered against her bra.

“Oh god, yes,” she breathed and lifted her back off the floor so he could get her out of that fucking suit. “Fuck me.”

He almost ripped her bra in half, just from hearing her say these words. The door hit his calf again. Of course this fucking thing couldn’t just stay closed. Well, he shouldn’t have broken it then. For fuck’s sake.

However much he hated it, they couldn’t make out on the floor of the hall, especially not when the door was broken and wouldn’t stay closed. Nat made a disappointed sound when he picked her up and carried her into the nearest room he could find, the kitchen.

They barely made it to the table before he needed to drop her so he could attack this terribly offensive bra daring to stand between them. Nat kicked the door closed with her foot while at the same time scratching all over his naked back. Well, fuck it. He ripped the bra off her.

Nat made a kind of squealing noise but he had no time to think about it because her legs locked around his hips and pulled him against her, hard. Grinding against her, he attacked her eager mouth again, all but devouring her. She was getting impatient however, just as he was, so he dropped to his knees to get her boots off and work that damn tight suit off of her legs. God, he had zero patience for this.

“It’s all our fault,” Nat muttered while shaking her left foot, sending the adjacent boot flying across the room, wherever. He pulled the suit off her left leg, rather roughly. “It’s all our fault that he died-”

Bucky pressed his face against her crotch just to shut her up, licking at her through the fabric. The feeling of cotton in his mouth was awful, though, so he ripped that off as well. Oh, he would pay for this later. He was almost looking forward to it.

Natasha gripped his head and pulled him back between her thighs. “And you fucking idiot almost got shot- oh god, don’t stop.”

He barely pulled away long enough to mutter “won’t” before he was pushing his tongue into her again. Her resulting moan was delightful. He moved to suck on her clit until she was thrashing on the table, writhing under him. Groaning. Screaming.

After she had come down a bit, he took the opportunity to breathe deeply for a moment. He was still so angry with himself. He should have been there. He should have protected this guy, as it was his job-

“Get up here before I make you,” Natasha hissed, pulling at his hair. “And stop blaming yourself-”

He cut her off with his mouth this time. There was a time for blame, later. There would be. But not now. Not like this.

She was trying to grip his pants with her toes, because she obviously couldn’t spare a hand from scratching long stripes over his back. He sighed against her lips before helping her out, pushing his pants down himself, not even caring to step out of them.

Natasha’s feet were impatiently digging into his hips again. He already knew from close by how wet she was, so he wasted no time and just pushed into her until they were both groaning. Oh hell. Maybe that alone made all of this shit that went down today a bit better.

Her thighs gave up on their tight hold of his hips so that he could move better and he did, sending the whole table shaking. Her mouth was claiming his, her hands holding onto his shoulders. With every thrust, she slid a little over the table, but she didn’t seem to care.

Bucky freed his mouth so he could breathe better. His anger just drove him harder into her. Natasha’s eyes were on the ceiling, her voice shaken by his thrusts. “We- fucked- up-”

She screamed when he bit her shoulder, hard. “Just- stop- talking-” Each accentuated with a push of his hips.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back. She gripped his head until she could suck a mark on his neck. He hissed. “Don’t- tell me- what to do.”

His only answer was a grunt, because all he could think of was the wonderful friction on his cock. Her thighs locked around his hips again, cutting of his movements and then flipping them over. Unfortunately, the table was not that broad, so he landed on the floor. Hard.

Bucky barely had time to shiver because of the cold tiles before she was mounting him, furiously. “You don’t- tell me- what to- do.”

“I don’t,” he admitted, leaning up to catch her mouth. He managed, though she was riding him wildly. Oh god, he was gonna faint. Right here on the kitchen floor, inside her.

A pinch on his nipples brought him back from the fog. Nat had tears in her eyes. But she was also upholding a pace that had him seeing stars and trying very hard not to come. A warm feeling was blubbering in his stomach. “Natalia-”

“I’m fine,” she cut him off, wiping away her tears. “Fucking fine. Don’t you dare come already.”

He groaned, gripping her hips so he could slow her down, at least a bit. She swatted his hands away. Oh great. Back with the stars.

Bucky flipped them over again and she didn’t stop him. He pushed her hands on the tiles above her head, because he was gonna spill if she touched his nipples again, the other going down, looking for her clitoris. He was going rather slow now, to gain back a piece of calm, and it certainly helped his search. “James,” Natasha muttered. “James-”

He kept rubbing her while increasing his pace, not being able to hold off any longer when she said his given name like that. She started breathing it, which certainly didn’t make things easier, then moaning, which kind of short circuited his brain, then screaming. He barely got her through it before her squeezing became too much and he was grunting and spilling inside her.

She was so beautiful. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before lowering himself on her as carefully as possible. Which was not as carefully as he would have liked. Nat stroked his hair.

He sighed, pressing a kiss on her shoulder where a bite mark was beginning to form. “We fucked up.”

“Yeah, we did,” Natasha agreed calmly, still running her fingers through his hair. “We absolutely did. But we tried our best.”

She was right, of course. He sighed again, rolling over onto his back and pulling her on top of him. “I think you took a bigger toll on my back than the mission did.”

Natasha cracked an eye open, smiling at him. “Glad to hear.”

Bucky kicked the pants off his feet, grinning when he noticed. “Nat, you’re still wearing a boot.”

Natasha really looked over her shoulder to her right foot. As if she couldn’t believe it unless she saw it. “Ah, well. Fuck it.”

“Seems to be the theme of the day,” he remarked, running his fingers over her back lightly.

Natasha pushed herself up, pulling the zipper of the boot down and sliding out of it. “Oh, no. We did what we could. Our best. You did your best.”

He sighed deeply. “You did, too. It just wasn’t enough to save everybody.”

She peeled the remaining suit of her right leg. “I wish it would have been. But I don’t always get what I want, right?”

“To my eternal surprise,” Bucky answered, grinning. “Yes.”

She swatted his shoulder before pushing herself all the way up. “I’m going for the shower. You come along?”

“Yeah.” He pushed himself up on his elbows. “I’m just gonna collect the key we left on the doormat.”

Natasha groaned. “Oh, right. You broke the door.”

“Don’t put it all on me,” Bucky replied, still grinning, sitting up. “Just go. I’ll deal with the fact that our apartment door looks like someone broke in.”

“Well, technically you  _ did _ break in-”

He slapped her ass, snorting. “Better get out of here before I show you  _ breaking in _ .”

Natasha grinned, unfazed by the threat. “Alright, alright. I’m just gonna hop over naked, while everyone can see me-”

“Nat,” he interrupted gravely. “It’s  _ one  _ door down the hall.”

“Like the  _ one  _ door that you kicked in?” she returned cheekily.

He growled, grabbing her hips and pulling her against him so he could bury his face against her stomach. “Alright, alright. I’m coming.”


End file.
